The present invention generally relates to a toothbrush with multiple levels of bristles affixed perpendicular on a rotary pad. When a user manually operates the toothbrush with forward and backward brush movement, that converts the bristles forward and backward motion into circular motion. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toothbrush with varying lengths and positioned bristles permanently affixed perpendicular on a rounded pad, which rotates when the handle of the brush is pushed either to the right or left manually.
It is generally accepted in dental health care maintenance that circular brushing motion around and along the irregular contours of tooth surfaces is the preferred and correct method of brushing teeth and stimulating gums. The circular brushing motion is the best way to clean the gaps and pockets between teeth. It is also generally known that most people find it difficult to brush their teeth in a sustained circular movement manually, because of the physical effort in maintaining the circular movement for an extended length of time. There are electric toothbrushes that accomplish, to some extent, this desired result; however, they are costly to the consumer and require the use of electricity or batteries.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved inexpensive toothbrush that converts bristles from forward and backward brushing motion into a desirable system of circular brushing motion manually to clean and stimulate both teeth and gums in the more dental prescribed manner.
The present invention provides a toothbrush with multiple levels of bristles on a rotary pad. A stepped pattern of bristles is created to brush any and all irregularities, gaps, pockets and contours in the natural tooth formation and construction. It is the combination of the movement of brushing, and the multiple levels of bristles, that catch the surface of irregular teeth, gaps, and pockets which propel the bristles to rotate effectively along the teeth and gum line. When a user operates with left and right brushing movement, there is a force created which propels the bristles to catch the irregular surfaces of the teeth, causing the rotary pad to turn. When the user pushes the brush to the left, the rotary pad turns counterclockwise. When the user pushes the brush to the right, the rotary pad turns clockwise. The rotary pad can be turned at any desired circular position depending on whether the user normally brushes softer or harder in force. The pattern design and length of bristles can be varied and the construction of the rotary pad and the brush head can also be varied. It can be constructed by pose, axis, track, groove, and the like, or just a rotary device loosely set within its matched configuation case with overhang. Or, a rotary device can be comprised of several sets of individual and independent, circular rotating rings as long as the result can be accomplished and improved to provide the most effective manually operated rotary brushing method.
In an advantageous further improvement of the present invention, A rotary brush having a hollow space within the brush head and a rotary device is loosely set within the hollow space, a tuft of bristles mounted onto the rotary device, wherein an outer circle of the rotary device is configured a plurality of grooves forming a plurality of tracks and an inner circular wall of the hollow space is configured a plurality of tracks forming a plurality of grooves, wherein configurations of the tracks of the outer circle of the rotary device are constructed to match with configurations of the grooves of the inner circular wall of the hollow space and configurations of the grooves of the outer circle of the rotary device are constructed to match with configurations of the tracks of the inner circular wall of the hollow space, wherein the tracks of the rotary device are set within the matched grooves of the hollow space and the grooves of the rotary device are set within the matched tracks of the hollow space, by utilizes such arrangement which creating a circular rotating path to allow the rotary device to rotate within the hollow space. According to another improvement of the rotary device, the outer circle of the rotary device is constructed with a convex form and the inner circular wall of the hollow space is constructed with a concave form wherein the convex form of the outer circle of the rotary device is configured to match the concave form of the inner circular wall of the hollow space, wherein the convex form of the rotary device is loosely set within the matched concave form of the hollow space. By constructing in such ways, accordingly, while the track form is set with matched groove form or the convex form is set with matched concave form, and the like, are configured to fit in with each other, characteristically creating a unrestricted circular rotating path and retaining condition in between, therefore allows the rotary device to rotate and retain within the hollow space, upon moving the brush handle, a frictional force is created which propels the bristles to turn to a circular rotation. Another further development of the present invention, the rotary device can be comprised of two or three sets of circularly rotating rings with their own tufts of bristles, each of the rings individually and independently capable of acting on their own, and operate substantially similar to the previously described single ringed rotary device, which utilizing means for matching configurations between each of the rings also between the outer circle of the rotary device and the inner circular wall of the hollow space. The rings"" bristles individually and independently rotate as a result of a user manually pushing the brush in a side-to-side fashion. The bristles of each of the rings catch different gaps and points of the teeth which create different forces of circular rotation with more effective results. According to further feature of the present invention, an arched overhang is formed around top edge of the hollow space which provides a retaining configuration, such overhang is a extra secure feature to retain the rotary device within the brush head. The present invention""s objects and advantages: The present invention omitted integral elements of the prior art without loss of capability which still creates a manual rotary brush effectively. The toothbrush can be comprised of two or even three rotary pads for an adult size toothbrush, or only one rotary pad for a child""s size toothbrush.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings. While my above description contains many specificities these should not be construed as limitations on the scope of the invention, but rather as an exemplification of one preferred embodiment thereof. Many other variations are possible. Accordingly, the scope of the invention should be determined not by the embodiment illustrated, but by the appended claims and their legal equivalents.